hated
by ashzlen
Summary: Yuuma tidak mengerti, apa yang orang-orang benci dari diri seorang Yukimura Yohio?/"Hei, Yohio. Kalau nanti kau terlahir kembali, kamu mau jadi apa?"/oneshoot


_**hated**_

 _ **Vocaloid isn't mine  
But the story is mine**_

 _ **.**_

 _Summary :_

 _Yuuma tidak mengerti, apa yang orang-orang benci dari diri seorang Yukimura Yohio?/"Hei, Yohio. Kalau nanti kau terlahir kembali, kamu mau jadi apa?"_

 _._

* * *

"Yuuma, maaf ya kalau aku datangnya agak lama."

Yuuma menoleh ke arah pemuda yang baru saja datang dari balik pohon tempatnya duduk dan memakan _sandwich_. Yohio datang sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya dan lagi-lagi dengan noda darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hio?"

Entah sudah berapa kali Yuuma melontarkan pertanyaan itu meskipun Yuuma sudah tahu sendiri kalau Yohio tidak baik-baik saja. Mana mungkin Yohio baik-baik saja.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Yum. Sudah biasa."

Yohio juga selalu membalas dengan jawaban yang sejenis. Baik-baik saja, tidak apa-apa. Obrolan ini malah terlihat seperti 'kebiasaan sehari-hari' daripada 'mengkhawatirkan keadaan'.

"Bibirmu berdarah, lho! Dipukul Big Al lagi?" nada bicara Yuuma terdengar khawatir.

"Bukan kok, tadi aku cuma main sebentar bersama kakak kelas 12 itu. Hehehe." kekeh Yohio.

"… 'Hehehe' apanya!? Kenapa kamu tidak balas memukulnya, Hio? Sabuk merah karate cukup untuk mengalahkan mereka, lho!"

"Kamu ini, Yum. Memangnya kita sudah kenal berapa lama? Kekhawatiranmu itu nggak beralasan, ah!"

Memang sih, Yuuma dan Yohio berteman sejak kecil. Yohio memang anak yang tahan banting dan tidak akan menangis hanya karena hal yang sepele.

"Bukannya begitu, Hio! Soalnya aku.. nggak bisa melindungimu.. Aku ini payah bela diri, sedangkan kamu sendiri bisa karate, kan? Kamu kan belajar untuk melindungi dirimu!"

Yuuma tahu, Yohio bukan tipe orang yang suka membalas perbuatan orang lain apalagi menyimpan dendam. Yohio lebih suka diam daripada memancing keributan yang lebih besar lagi.

"Hio, dengar―"

"Yuuma, dengar," Yohio menepuk bahu Yuuma dengan sorot mata serius tapi sedetik kemudian cengirannya yang menyebalkan terukir di wajahnya. "sudah kubilang kekhawatiranmu itu tak beralasan. Sudah ah, jangan cari alasan untuk membelaku."

―Yuuma juga tahu, kalau Yohio lah yang selalu mencari-cari alasan, bukan dirinya.

* * *

Yuuma sudah meminta Yohio untuk pulang duluan karena dirinya ada kegiatan klub. Tapi ketika Yuuma melewati jembatan di atas sungai yang ada beberapa meter dekat sekolah, Yuuma melihat Yohio. Berjongkok di depan seekor kucing yang bulunya agak basah, memberi makanan lewat telapak tangannya. Yuuma juga menyadari kalau sekujur tubuh Yohio basah kuyup. Di beberapa saat, air menetes dari ujung pakaiannya ke tanah. Tas sekolah Yohio tergeletak tak beraturan beberapa langkah dari tempat Yuuma berdiri.

Yohio baru saja terjun menyelamatkan kucing itu ketika sedang menunggu Yuuma. Yuuma tahu. Yohio memang selalu begitu. Mau melakukan apa saja untuk menyelamatkan orang lain―hewan sekalipun.

"Hio."

Yohio menoleh ke belakang, mendongak menatap Yuuma yang berdiri di belakangnya. Ia bangkit dan menghadap Yuuma.

"Yo, Yuuma."

Angin senja menerpa kedua insan itu. Diikuti suara 'meong' dari kucing yang diselamatkan Yohio. Yuuma menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

"Basah-basahan lagi, Hio?" kekeh Yuuma. "Kamu ini memang sukanya nekat, ya?"

Yohio mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. "Kebetulan tadi aku mengambil kalungku yang jatuh ke sungai, lalu ada kucing ini. Jadi sekalian saja."

"Oh.. Begitu." Yuuma tersenyum, ia tahu kalau Yohio baru saja berbohong.

"Jadi, ayo pulang Yum."

"Iya iya, kalau kita tidak pulang sekarang, waktumu untuk menungguku jadi sia-sia, ya?"

"Aku tadi bukannya ingin menunggumu, kok. Aku hanya menatap langit saja."

" _Meong…_ "

"Kamu tahu, Hio? Kucing tadi bilang 'terima kasih' padamu."

―Yuuma tertawa kecil yang hanya diikuti senyum simpul dari Yohio. Yuuma tahu betul kalau Yohio tidak suka dan tidak ingin dipuji orang lain.

* * *

Yuuma menatap cermin. Noda keunguan menghiasi sisi bibir kirinya. Juga tangannya terasa sakit sekali, sepertinya terkilir. Ia menghela napas menyesal. Sangat menyedihkan berakhir seperti ini.

.

Yuuma membentangkan tangannya membelakangi Yohio yang memegangi kepalanya sambil meringis kesakitan. Ia menelan ludah ragu sementara kedua tangannya sedikit bergetar.

"Yu-Yuuma… Cepat pergi…" lirih Yohio.

Mengabaikan perkataan Yohio, tekad Yuuma semakin kuat. Sorot kebencian terpancar dari matanya. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Tidak masalah kalau dia harus dipukul.

"Cih, ada pengganggu! Leon, habisi dia!" seru Big Al.

"Hmh! Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau habis, ya, lemah!" Dengan cepat, Leon memutar tubuhnya dan menendang perut Yuuma.

"Kkh―"

Selagi Yuuma terduduk, Leon menerjangnya dan mulai menghantam pipi Yuuma.

"Yuuma!" Yohio memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun dan mulai menolong Yuuma. Ia menatap Leon. "Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan salahkan aku." Leon menyahut tak peduli.

"Yu―Yuuma! Bertahanlah, aku akan mengantarmu ke UKS!" Dengan mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya, Yohio merangkul Yuuma dan mulai memapahnya.

"Heh, lemah!" Dari belakang, Big Al menjambak rambut Yuuma sehingga pemuda itu jatuh dari papahan Yohio. "Mentang-mentang anak orang kaya kau bertindak semaumu, ya!?"

"AGH―" Yuuma memegangi tangannya yang mendarat lebih dulu kemudian tertimpa tubuhnya sendiri.

Yohio berdecak. Ia mulai mengambil langkah seribu. Tak ada pilihan lain, kalau begini ia akan membopong Yohio saja lalu berlari. Kedua tangannya menggapai sudut leher belakang dan siku lutut Yuuma. Tanpa membalas perkataan Big Al, Yohio mulai berlari.

"Kembali kau pengecut!"

Pandangan Yuuma kabur. Ia hanya bisa merasakan kalau kakinya sudah tak berpijak lagi. Ia bisa mendengar helaan napas berat juga jantung yang berdetak cepat. Dalam penglihatannya yang buram, ia hanya bisa melihat wajah Yohio yang panik.

"..hio.."

"Bertahan, oke, Yuuma. Sebentar lagi sampai."

.

Sekali lagi, Yuuma menyentuh luka memarnya. Menyedihkan. Padahal ia yang berniat untuk melindungi Yohio. Tapi pada akhirnya Yohio juga yang melindunginya.

Yohio tidak pernah berbuat sesuatu yang salah. Dia anak yang ceria juga baik. Yohio penyayang binatang. Yohio cerdas. Tapi mengapa tidak ada yang menyukai Yohio? Kenapa tak ada seorang pun yang mau berteman dengan bocah itu?

Tanpa Yuuma sadari, setitik air mata keluar dari iris kirinya. Ia terbayang Yohio. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sangat sakit mengingat Yohio. Hidup sendirian dan tak ada yang menginginkannya, pasti sangat menyedihkan, kan?

.

" _Halo? Yuuma? Haha, kok tiba-tiba meneleponku? Ada apa?_ "

* * *

Sore hari sepulang sekolah, Yuuma melihat Yohio berbaring di pematang sungai sambil menatap langit. Angin sore menggerakkan helai madunya. Yohio tampak damai sekali, seperti menatap langit adalah kegiatan menyenangkan yang pernah yang dilakukan.

Yohio menoleh ketika menyadari Yuuma duduk di sampingnya.

"Kalau sore disini sejuk, ya, Yuuma?" Yuuma hanya membalas perkataan pemuda di sampingnya dengan anggukan.

Bunyi deru kendaraan kadang melintas, menyelingi keheningan yang Yuuma dan Yohio buat. Mereka menatap langit sore tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata selama beberapa menit.

"Hei, Hio. Kalau nanti kau terlahir kembali, kau mau jadi apa?" Yuuma menatap wajah Yohio yang jauh menerawang langit.

"Hmm… Jadi apa, ya..?"

Yuuma menunggu.

"Aku… mau jadi langit." Si surai jambu sebisa mungkin menahan tawanya, tak ingin membuat sahabatnya tersinggung. Kemudian ia keheranan, apa yang lucu dari jawaban Yohio?

"Langit? Mengapa?"

"Bagaimana mengatakannya, ya…?" Alis Yohio bertautan. "Kalau melihat langit itu, kita harus mendongakkan kepala, kan?"

"Hum."

"Aku tidak ingin… semua orang terus menunduk. Aku mau mereka sadar kalau mereka juga punya mimpi yang harus diraihnya, setinggi apapun itu."

Hati Yuuma terenyuh mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Yohio.

"Aku sendiri kalau melihat langit rasanya semua masalahku di dunia menjadi lebih ringan. Kalau melihat langit aku jadi bisa menyemangati diriku sendiri sambil berpikir, 'kira-kira ada apa ya, yang ada jauh di atas sana?'."

"Langit, ya…" Yuuma menumpukan kedua tangannya di rerumputan dan kakinya ia luruskan. "Kudoakan kamu menjadi langit di kehidupan selanjutnya, Hio."

Yohio terkekeh. "Terima kasih, Yum. Tapi kalau melihat ke bawah, aku hanya merasa semakin menderita saja. Makanya daripada terus-terusan melihat tanah, aku lebih suka memandang langit yang punya banyak warna."

"Kadang kamu bisa juga mengatakan hal keren seperti itu."

"Soalnya aku mau jadi sesuatu yang bisa menginspirasi banyak orang."

Mendengar satu kalimat lagi meluncur, Yuuma jadi ingin menangis. Air mata mulai menggenang di sudut kantung matanya. Ia sebisa mungkin menahan cairan beningnya agar tidak jatuh.

Sudah berapa kali ia cengeng seperti ini? Yuuma merasa kalau dirinya lah pria paling payah di dunia ini.

Jika bisa terlahir kembali, Yuuma ingin terlahir sebagai Yohio. Yang bisa menyembunyikan lukanya, yang masih bisa tertawa meski menyakitkan, yang rela berkorban untuk siapa saja, dan Yohio yang bisa bertahan kokoh walau berkali-kali dihancurkan.

"Yuuma," panggil Yohio. "terima kasih ya, untuk selama ini."

"Bodoh." sahut Yuuma. "Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih."

Yohio terkekeh. "Kalau begitu kita sama-sama terima kasih saja."

"Heheh, terserahmu."

.

"Kau tahu, Yohio?"

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak perlu repot-repot menatap langit untuk meringankan bebanku."

"Lalu?"

"Aku cukup memikirkan laki-laki bernama Yohio di otakku."

"Maksudmu, Yuuma?"

"Kamu sudah jadi langit, bagiku."

Yohio tersenyum. Tangannya yang bebas menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda bersurai jambu di sampingnya. "Kata-katamu dramatis, Yum."

"Be-Berisik!"

"Kalau aku langit, maka Yuuma mataharinya!" seru Yohio antusias.

"Iya, terserahmu saja, Hio."

Baik Yuuma ataupun Yohio keduanya menangis beberapa detik setelahnya tanpa menyadari satu sama lain.

* * *

 _ **A/N : Fanfik lama yang baru sempet di publish V:**_

 _ **Lagi suka sama si Yuuma ya gini jadinya**_

 _ **Hwwhhhww, makasih yang udah repot-repot mau baca**_


End file.
